


Sonic X Alternate Ending Episode 73 Part 1

by BeatemBaeLuna



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Burping, Fetish, Hard digestion, Implied digestion, Kink, Male predator, Multi, Same size vore, Vore, burp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatemBaeLuna/pseuds/BeatemBaeLuna
Summary: This was an old fanfiction I made back in December 2013 to re-write the ending of Sonic X from episode 73 to the end including the death of Cosmo through Shadow absorbing her power to defeat the Meterex. VORE WARNING.





	Sonic X Alternate Ending Episode 73 Part 1

This story takes place from Sonic X episode 73-78. WARNING! This story contains vore and what I thought should've actually happened with the characters and series. The beginning of this story will be exactly the same as episode 73, but will then have some minor changes, then major changes, and eventually change the whole series from there on. I hope you enjoy. 

After a long and hard battle against the meterex, Sonic and his crew were back on the ship, resting up for the enemies' guaranteed return. All except Chris, and Tails, who were flying the ship and monitoring the things around it.

" Hey Tails, don't you think it's time we took a break?" Chris asked the fox as he stretched in his chair.

" Well, there's seems to be a problem with the security system, and I'd like to find out what it is before something bad happens..but you can go" replied Tails.

" Do you want any help with that? Seems like a big job"

"Nah, I'm ok, no technical problem is ever to big for me to figure out. Besides, there aren't any meterex around so I have plenty of time to work out the bugs"

"I hope that's true..."

"Me too."

And with that, Chris climbed out of his seat and walked out of the main control room, starting down the hallway to where his room was to get some shut eye. He got to his door, but as he was opening it, he had this suspicious feeling that something just wasn't right. As he waited until the door fully opened, he heard a strange sound at the end of the hallway, like a sudden gush of wing rushing past the entry.

"Must be just the vents or something" he said to himself as he walked into his room.

Though the vents on the ship never made just a sudden, audible blast of air then stop. They would only push out air very lightly for a long period of time. So something moving at a very fast speed past the opening, an object, or in this case a figure. A dark, ebony figure, gliding silently down the steel hallways of the ship, had to make that event occur. The opaque individual was on a mission, an important mission, to pay a small visit to the newest member of the ship's crew. Cosmo, the seedrian.

The black figure came to an abrupt stop as it reached the end of the hallway. Standing facing the dead end, it turned to face the door across from where he was. The door that lead into the room of his target. It was then that he, the shadowy individual, walked across to the door stepping into the light, which revealed who he really was.

Cosmo's room was dark as she was sound asleep in her bed, immune to what was happening around her. Shadow slowly walked forward, stepping softly so his air shoes wouldn't clank around on the metal floor. Light from the hallway flooded the room, as he slid quietly slid open the door and walked in. The room turned a dark shade of grey as the pitch black was invaded by the light, making things a little easier to see. The hedgehog silently crept up to the seedrian's bedside, where she, while being in a deep sleep, had not a clue of what was happening. 

Meanwhile, Tails was still working on the security system trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the programing.

" This is a little harder than I thought, maybe I should ask Chris for some help" he said as he vigorously typed on his computer. "...Nah, I'm still smarter than he'll ever be, I can do this myself."

Not having the best eye sight in the world, Shadow had not seen that the tip of his shoe was as close as it was to the bed frame, which caused him to accidently kick it and create a loud bang while sending a shockwave throughout the bed. Cosmo tossed a bit to the sound and the feeling of the bed vibrate under her back. Not long after, her eyelids flung open to the sight of Shadow's face bent over hers blocking her vision of her dorm.

" HE-mmmff!"

What was going to be a cry of help, was quickly silenced by Shadow cupping one of his hands on her mouth before she could get anything else out.

"Do not make a sound...or else" Shadow warned as he held up his other hand and made a fist.

Just as he was about to remove his hand, she tried to cry out for help once more, but was cut off again by Shadow's hand quickly darting from her mouth to her throat in which he had a tightening grip on, choking her. He started to straighten his posture, also beginning to raise Cosmo out of her bed by her neck.

"STO-" was all that Cosmo could get out before of being cut off by Shadow then yanking her out of bed by her neck, raising her head to his height so they gazed at each other face to face. 

"What did I say about making noise?" Shadow questioned her. She starred at him,into his blood red eyes as they gazed back at her own, bleak, blues eyes, feeling like she couldn't look away as they burned holes through her. "Because of your kind, the universe will be destroyed. I know who you really are, White Seed, you are only going to bring disaster and death among not only the others on the ship, but every living species and their planets, spread out along the hole universe. You're kind is stupid and foolish. If I do not complete my mission of ridding your kind from existence, starting with you most importantly, everyone will be wiped out. Cosmo didn't know what was going to happen next, but not long after, that question was answered.

" I've never been big on salad, but I have no choice." Shadow said as he then started to open his mouth. The seedrian tried to pry his hand from her neck with hers, but proceeded to fail at the attempt. The black and crimson hedgehog opened his jaws to their maximum distance apart from each other, as he slowly lowered Cosmo's head in the direction of it. She was terrified as she looked down at his slightly yellowing teeth, some dull and some sharp enough to draw blood, his big fleshy red tongue, then looking onward to the back of his throat where his slimy tonsols and uvula were placed, then down into the dark pulsing abyss of his esophagus.

Cosmo felt Shadow's hot, rank breath wash over her face as he breathed heavily while lowering her head just centimetres above his lips, leading him to stick out his large muscular touge and start maneuvering it around Cosmo's face. She cringed at the smell of Shadow's saliva and feeling of his tongue licking the parts of her face. He was salivating so much that he was drooling out of the corners of his mouth. Shadow then pressed Cosmo's face up against his lips and pushed her face up against his teeth using the force to unhinge his jaws, allowing Cosmo's whole head, to enter his wet maw filling his cheeks so they bulged outwards. Shadow began to stroke his tongue over all of the parts of Cosmo's head shifting his saliva around to make it nice and slick so it was easier to swallow. Cosmo didn't know what to think of what was happening to her at the moment, she tried to struggle, but the more she moved, more pressure would be put on her neck.

Shadow adjusted his grip, and switched his hands from her neck to her waist as he then knew it was time to swallow. So he did. Cosmo's head was forced to the back of Shadow's throat by his firm tongue, his tonsols squishing her face as well as his uvula brushing up aganst her nose and forhead as it made it's way down into his pulsating slimy gorge. As her head went down, her shoulders slid up into Shadow's mouth, stretching his cheeks even more. Shadow began to lick rapidly over them coating them in his thick, stringy saliva. Over and under her armpits, collar bone, and even the top of the pinkish red gem placed where her cleavage would normally be, all being caked in dense spit. The gluttonous hedgehog then put his other hand on Cosmo's hip to push her lower chest into his mouth while also helping him swallow the top half.

Seeing Shadow had let go of her throat, Cosmo started to struggle, but not being very strong, she could barely move in Shadow's tight gullet. So screaming for help as warm tears started to run down her face as she was pushed farther down, was the only option left for her to do. Though as hard as she tried to get attention, Shadow's cramped esophagus made it tough to say anything or even breath, while also muffling her weak outbursts. Shadow was now onto licking her lower chest and hips. He began to actively move his tongue over her hips, forearms, and the bottom of her gem wetting them down, then moved onto her lower chest and back. With his saliva glands producing an immense amount of drool, he knew he could swallow, so he moved his hands down to her lower thighs and pushed while swallowing, causing Cosmo to move farther down his esophagus.

Cosmo cried even more as a result of this, knowing that she would have no chance of getting out of this situation now, until without a warning, she was taken aback by her head suddenly getting cramed right smack in the middle of a muscular wall of flesh. Shadow felt her get stuck at the top of the sphincter that lead into his stomach. He pushed harder on her while taking a few gulps to get his stomach to open up so to much pressure wouldn't build up on top of what he was already feeling. As Cosmo's face was being forced into the stiff flesh even more, she suddenly felt a very unsettling sensation as it started to open up beneth her nose and cheeks, reveling Shadow's actual stomach. The nauseating odor of his past meals and acids blasted in her face as her head and shoulders fell into the putrid concoction of fluids.

"Mmmmmm..." Shadow moaned as the pressure was finally releved from his insides as she fell into his stomach. Her thighs and hands then slowly made their way into his jaws as she fell, then getting licked by Shadow's tongue all around them to make them nice and sleek so they would go down without a problem. Cosmo's top half entered Shadow's expanding gut, and was forcing her head and shoulders to curl up. Shadow took another gulp, sending her thighs down his throat while bringing her knees up to his mouth. This would be a bit harder to lick because of her puffy petal dress, but nothing that simple would stop Shadow from finishing his job. As he licked He removed one of his hands from Cosmo's leg and onto his belly to support the weight as more of Cosmo entered and curled up into it. She could clearly hear and feel the vibrations of Shadow's diaphragm as he moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her piling into his packed stomach.

Shadow, finally matting her dress down enough with saliva, took a big, powerful gulp, bringing her ankles and heels to his mouth. He wanted to remove her shoes, but he couldn't leave any trace of his subject behind. Cosmo continued to scream as more of her body slipped into the dark hedgehog's expanding and contracting stomach, making her curl up into a ball formation. Because her ankles were not a very big area, Shadow only gave them a couple licks before swallowing them bringing Cosmo's feet into his mouth. Besides, he had already taken long enough, so he had to hurry up before he was caught.

Cosmo's crying had now turned into more of a tantrum, as she decided to try pound against the walls of Shadow's stomach, this time being more successful seeing she had some room to move. Shadow only chuckled at the pathetic excuses for punches coming from inside of him. All it did was give him pleasure. He the movement satisfied him greatly. Then again, she wasn't the strongest person in the world.

The only things left sticking outside of Shadow, were Cosmo's leafy shoes covering her ivory tinted feat, but that was about to change in a matter of minutes.

"It's time to end this, seedrian" Shadow said the best that he could with a full mouth. Not wasting any time, he closed his lips over the soles of her flats and started licking them. He cringed as he tasted the dirt and dust on the bottom of her footwear, small pieces of debree clinging to his tongue and flaking off into different parts of his mouth as he licked. Shadow had now had enough of the gross flavors setting his taste buds off more than they already were from her bland flavor. So without any hesitation, he took a deep breath, and swallowed the rest of helpless seedrian with one last victorious gulp. It was then Cosmo felt her feet rushing to join the rest of her body in the tight gut of Shadow, and as it had reached her, she unwillingly was curled up into a full ball.

Shadow wasn't expecting for her weight to settle that quickly, and had to catch him self on Cosmo's bedframe from falling over backwards.

"If nobody has found out I'm here yet, I should be able to stay here to digest without anyone noticing" he said to himself as he shuffled over to the entrance of the room to shut the door. After doing so, he walked back over to the bed and sat himself down.

"You could've used a bit off dressing, but I found you rather-URP- filling" He said to his meal while patting his stomach as he turned and layed down. But something wasn't right. Shadow tried to get comfortable, but had a cramped feeling in his stomach, almost like he was going to throw up. The pain started to get worse as it then made it's way up Shadow's throat. He couldn't hold it back. Afraid of failing his mission to keep his subject down, he opened his mouth not to reveal his meal, but a loud, wet, long belch that echoed throughout the whole room.

"Aaaahhh..." he sighed." I really hope nobody heard that." Satisfied and releaved, he started to stroke his squirming, mumbling, bloated abdomen with one hand while the other was under his head in a relaxed position.

Cosmo sat curled up in that uncomfortable position, struggling, crying, screaming, as Shadow's stomach churned around her, squeezing her and covering her with saliva and digestive fluids. The air getting thicker around her as her oxygen was getting low in the act of her panting and breathing heavily. Eventually she passed out, leaving her limp body immobile for Shadow to digest and absorb it.

 

 

 

END OF PART 1


End file.
